theglitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Lily
'Lily, '''also known as '''Glitter Peace '''or '''Yayoi Kise '''in Smile PreCure, is the the third member of the Glitter Force. Appearance When she's not Glitter Peace, she wears either her school uniform, a large, baggy peach sweatshirt over a blue pleated skirt; or her casual clothes, an orange dress with buckles over a peach long-sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves and white cuffs; ruffly socks, and dark orange buckled-up shoes. She has a white headband with small orange/red clips on either side. Her hair bounces around her shoulders. When she's Glitter Peace, she wears a yellow dress. It has a white stripe in the middle, and dark orange piping. She has puffy tan sleeves with a piece of ruffly fabric pinned back with two yellow beads on either side. There is a big yellow bow in the middle bearing the Glitter Force symbol. She wears a yellow choker, and her Glitter Pact on her hip. The splayed-out fabric on the back of her skirt is shaped like flower petals, and it has orange piping. Her Glitter Bands are white with orange cuffs, and her boots are white with yellow cuffs and toes and an orange flower on each side. Her hair is done up in a huge ponytail that splays out. Her tiara has a yellow bead in the middle, and there is two feathers sticking out of it. As Glitter Peace in Tiara Mode, her tiara turns into a large, intricate crown with a yellow star charm and she wears ribbon earrings with yellow hearts. In Princess Mode, Lily wears a light yellow gown with a yellow-and-white striped bow in the front and a bow in the back over her normal uniform. Her hair is now looser, wavy, and longer, plus the bangs framing her face now reach her chest. She retains the crown and earrings from tiara mode, plus a golden halo. During the summer, she wears a white top under a ruffly light yellow camisole and ruffly light blue shorts. Her shoes are yellow and strapped with tan socks. She is also seen in a ruffly white dress during the summer. Backstory When Emily was the new student, Lily didn't show much sign of wanting to be her friend, as she was very shy. When Emily and Kelsey saw her manga drawing, Lily jumped up and ran away. However, Emily and Kelsey assured her it was great and persuaded her to enter the school clean-up week poster contest. Although she only got the 'Honorable Mention' award, Lily, Emily, and Kelsey stayed good friends. Personality Lily is shy and modest, giving the impression of a 'crybaby' and very quiet. She keeps to herself, with very few friends before she meets the Glitter Force. Once Lily opens up, she is shown to be passionate and caring, with a big heart. She's protective of her friends and albeit babyish knows how to make the right choice. Friends -Emily - Emily and Kelsey helped her get over her fears and persuaded her to join the contest. -Kelsey - Kelsey and Emily helped her get over her fears and persuaded her to join the contest. -April -Chloe Trivia * Lily's voice actress in English is Alex Cazares. Her actress in Japanese is Hisako Kanemoto. * Lily's theme color is yellow. * Lily's special attack is Sparkle Lightning. * In the episode April Fools!, Lily convinces everyone that she is moving away, and never gets the chance to say, "April Fools!" She decides to draw a picture of herself apologizing, but it's swept away in the wind and found by Brute. Brute tells everyone, and they forgive Lily. Gallery ''The Glitter Force Wiki has a collection of media related to Lily. Transformation Go to this link https://youtube.com/watch?v=Lqg9SDClpYw to see Lily's transformation into Glitter Peace. Category:About Category:Glitter force Category:Character Category:Female